castlevaniafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rite of Blood
Rite of Blood is a possible upcoming fan game by Shadowmaster. It is different than the one announced with Omega and Vadriel. The main theme (prologue theme) is Prelude. Plot and Modes There is no plot to the game. There will be a few modes: vs mode, training mode, boss rush mode, minigame mode, and castle mode. The main menu theme is Underground. VS Mode This mode involves selecting your character and your computer opponent, and battling. Winning 10 games unlocks an award. Training Mode This mode involves testing out your moves and attacks. You have infinite HP and MP. Boss Rush Mode This mode involves fighting many bosses. Completing the mode once without dying unlocks an award. Minigame Mode This mode involves one of three things: 1. dodging fireballs while collecting magic symbols, which are worth 100 points; 2. hitting all of Death's scythes without being hit (scythes are 100 points); and 3. throwing the right sub-weapons into the right objects to stop them before they hit, (every second alive earns 50 points). Earning 3000 points in game 1 unlocks an award, 2000 in game 2 unlocks, and 1500 in game 3 unlocks an award. The theme for minigame 1 is the 8-bit Vampire Killer. The theme for game 2 is Bloody Tears (8-bit). Finally, the theme for game 3 is Beginning (8-bit). Castle Mode Castle Mode involves going throughout one area (a castle), and defeating a boss. Beating every single castle (except for the secret castle) unlocks an award. The castle selection theme is Menu 1. Awards Awards will unlock new characters, and new castles. Getting every award unlocks a secret boss. There are six awards. Playable Characters *Trevor Belmont - Theme: Legendary Belmondo *Julius Belmont - Theme: Wicked Child *Barlowe - Theme: Lament to the Master *Yoko Belnades - Theme: Mad Forest *Werewolf - Theme: The Wolf Revealed *Reptilicus - Theme: Piercing Silence *Original CV Skeleton - Theme: Vampire Killer (8-bit) (unlockable, gain all three minigame awards) *Somacula - Theme: Creatures in the Depth (unlockable, beat Dracula's Return) *Omega - Theme: Bloody Tears (unlockable, humanoid form only, beat Underworld Garden) *Vadriel - Theme: Bizarre Room (unlockable, beat Underworld Garden) *??? - Theme: Crucial Moment (unlockable after every award is collected and secret boss is defeated) Character Info Trevor Belmont Trevor is slow, but his whip is strong, and he has the bible, which Julius, the other Belmont, lacks. He also has the flaming whip and super mode, in which Sypha appears to enhance his speed, strength, etc. His hyper attack is elemental whip, where Sypha will enchant his whip and he will dash through the enemy, sending them flying. Julius Belmont Julius is faster than Trevor, at moderate speed, but his whip is a little weaker. He lacks the bible, but he can charge his whip for a more powerful attack, and he has the cross slash attack. He has the fireball throw, where he tosses a large, explosive fireball. His hyper attack is Grand Cross, where enemies will be pulls into his crosses, unlike cross slash. Barlowe Barlowe is weaker than the Belmonts, but he has the ability to hover for a short time and is faster than them. His normal attack is summoning a sword, but he only has four sub-weapons: fire, where he will shoot a fast fireball, ice, where he will shoot a fast and sharp icicle, lightning, where he shoots a sphere of lightning,and Globus, where he shoots two ricocheting purple spheres. His hyper attack is ice and thunder, where he will drop a book on the floor, which freezes the ground and the player on it, then he will fly above them and shoot a lightning bolt right at them. Yoko Belnades Yoko has all of her attacks from Dawn of Sorrow, and thus, is weaker than the Belmonts, but faster. Her hyper move is to summon meteors to fall from the sky. Werewolf Werewolf is surprisingly, not very fast, and has only one sub-weapon, but he can dash, throw energy discs, and jump into the air and land, creating a fire wave. His sub-weapon is dog summon, where he will summon a dog. His main attack is a quick punch. His hyper attack will simply make him glow, but his stats will be enhanced greatly for the time in which the hyper attack is in effect. Reptilicus Reptilicus is slow, but is large and strong. He has the Belmont's whip, amplified by electricity, and some sub-weapons: electric dagger, electric cross, and a thunder sphere. He has a beam attack, and his hyper attack is Thunderbird, where lightning bolts will rain across the screen. Skeleton The Skeleton is one of the most powerful characters in the game. He is fast and agile, as well as powerful. However, he has a somewhat low HP amount, and only two non-hyper attacks: bone throw and sword throw. His hyper attack is to cause bones to fly across the screen. Somacula Soma, in his Dracula-possessed form, has a moderate speed. He has three sub-weapons: hellfire, dark inferno, and fatal rain. His main attack is the Valmanway. His hyper attack is to transform into his demon form, and shoot several fireballs and a shadow sphere at once. Omega Omega is one of the faster characters. He has a claw attack, and his sub-weapons are stronger versions of Dracula's. He also has rampage mode, where his stats are increased. His Hyper Attack involves rapidly slashing at the enemy, and summoning a portal to suck them into an iron maiden. Vadriel Vadriel has an advantage over other characters: he can float. Although somewhat slow, he has three sub-weapons, all of which are elemental: fire, where he shoots a massive fireball, ice, where he shoots a massive freezing ice shard, and lightning, where he shoots a sphere that erupts into a lightning bolt. His main attack is tossing a shadow sword. His hyper attack is to multiply, creating 8 duplicates. The duplicates transform into ectoplasms, which hit the opponent all at once, paralyzing them to allow Vadriel to drop a shadow sword on them. ??? Top Secret! Castles *Grave of Despair - Theme: The Cave of Jigramunt *Eternal Waves - Theme: Mortivia Aqueduct (unlockable, beat Grave of Despair) *Battle Tower - Theme: Resonance of Malevolent Souls (unlockable, beat Eternal Waves) *Tower of the Three Fiends - Theme: Statue Born of Darkness (unlockable, gain the minigame 3 award) *Galamoth's Chambers - Theme: Curse Zone (unlockable, beat boss rush mode) *Bloody Tears - Theme: Tower of Gears (unlockable, gain the minigame 1 award) *Dracula's Return - Theme: Holy Cross Obsessed by the Moon (unlockable, beat all previous castles) *Absolute Chaos - Theme: Infinite Corridor (unlockable, gain VS Mode Award and beat Dracula's Return) *Underworld Garden - Theme: Aiolon Cave Temple (unlockable, beat all previous castles) *Grand Finale - Theme: Castlevania, Vampire Killer (Final Stretch) (unlockable, gain all awards (part of the level is seen every time an award is gained, where the award goes on a machine. When all awards are gained, the room below is opened)) Castle Descriptions Grave of Despair An underground graveyard. It was once a beautiful village, but the people eventually went insane from Dracula's curse, dying out. The village was then turned into a graveyard for the inhabitants who had lived there. Over the centuries, the village was buried underground. Now it inhabits the undead bodies of those who had lived there. A secret tunnel there leads to an ocean cave, which is the only safe path to Dracula's Castle. Eternal Waves Once a lively underground "vacation", featuring a waterfall, the cavern eventually flooded, becoming a habitat for sea creatures. The waters are strange, as air-breathers can breathe in the cavern, but it is infested with demons. It is the only way to infiltrate Dracula's Castle. Battle Tower A small tower, once a laboratory for the castle. There, several hybrid species and demons were created, and the tower has been transformed into a sort of "arena". Tower of the Three Fiends A larger tower, housing some of Dracula's more powerful minions. The three fiends, for which the tower was named, are "Slogra", a pterodactyl-human hybrid, which carries a spear; "Gaibon", a gargoyle-like demon which shoots fireballs; and Death, Dracula's robe-wearing, scythe-wielding, skeleton right-hand man. Galamoth's Chambers A very strange, upside down realm with molten snow bubbling above the ceiling. Ice covers part of the cavern, while other parts are covered with the bones of those who were foolish enough to venture down here. And the ruler of the realm is Galamoth, the gigantic Dinosaur-like demon who plots to overthrow Dracula. Bloody Tears The strange clock tower of the Castle. The rusted, yet functional gears are surrounded by dangerous and annoying Medusa Heads, bloody spikes cover the walls, and dangerous Rebuilds, enhanced versions of the famous Frankenstein's Monster, lurk, waiting in the rooms of the dangerous tower of gears. And at the top is the Bone Golem, a dangerous beast comprised of the bones and skulls of human beings. Dracula's Return Dracula's famous keep. Dracula's most powerful minions guard the legendary stairway of the keep, while several traps await anyone who gets past them. And anyone who passes those trials will find themselves face-to-face with Soma Cruz, possessed reincarnation of the Dark Lord. Absolute Chaos The chaotic realm of Dracula's essence, Chaos. This is the origin of all of the demons who inhabit Dracula's Castle, and much more powerful minions lurk this realm, some who are more powerful than Dracula himself. At the core of the realm is Chaos, the essence of Dracula himself. Underworld Garden The secret garden realm of Vadriel and Omega, the Archlords of Darkness. Dangerous monsters lurk in this realm, enhanced by the essence of evil. Those who brave these monsters, such as the dangerous Reptilicus, must face Omega and Vadriel, the powerful Archlords of Darkness. Grand Finale A mysterious library-like place, but enhanced with superior technology. Inhabiting this realm are the most lethal and deadly creatures in the world, including the mighty Galoth, and some of the creatures already encountered, such as Bone Golems, and Slogras. Near the end of the realm, it becomes more demonic, and at the end, "Giga", a mysterious being, awaits. This is it, the final battle. Bestiary Grave of Despair *Zombie *Skeleton *Crow *Bat (tan) *Ghost *Grave Keeper *Scarecrow *Wereskeleton Eternal Waves *Killer Fish *Frozen Shade *Fish Head *Dark Octopus *Gelso *Decarbia *Slime Battle Tower *Werewolf *Lesser Demon *Dhuron/Dullahan *Adionbarg *Hyena *Hippogryph *Skull Spider Tower of the Three Fiends *Bat (blue, behaves exactly like tan bat) *Medusa Head *Giant Ghost *Rowdain Galamoth's Chamber *Ghost *Legion Minion *Ectoplasm *Frozen Half *Floating Zombie *Floating Skull *Imp *Cruela (zombie that behaves like CV1's zombie) *Bat (blue) Bloody Tears *Golem *Slime Lv. 2 *Mini Devil *Harpy *Tombstone *Item Stealer *Tsuchinoko *Gold Medusa Head *The Creature *Blood Skeleton Dracula's Return *Flail Skeleton *Gargoyle *Blood Skeleton *Eagle *Axe Knight *Siren (behaves like Harpy but shoots fireball) *Vampire Bat *Bat (red, behaves like tan and blue bats but shoots fireball) Absolute Chaos *Skeleton Panther *Ghoul *Blood Skeleton *Mimic *Eagle *Paranthropus *Bitterfly *Devil Skull (behaves like Floating Skull but shoots fireball) *Guardian *Undead Hands (invincible) *Gravekeeper *Axe Knight Lv. 2 *Flail Skeleton *Siren *Bat (white, behaves exactly like red bat) Underworld Garden *Skeleton Blaze *Blue Eagle *Frog *Skeleton Swordsman *Undead Hands (invincible) *Bitterfly *Corpseweed *Une *Eagle *Reptilicus *Master Skeleton *Devil Bat *Blood Skeleton Lv. 2 (acts like Blood Skeleton but tosses bloody bones) Grand Finale *Bat (yellow, acts like red bat but shoots faster projectile) *Ghost Lv. 2 *Arabaki *Master Lizard *Golem Knight *Sir Grakul (axe) *Sir Grakul (sword) *Rowdain *Galoth *Skull Pillar Bosses *Master Skeleton - Theme: Piercing Silence (Grave of Despair) *Water Dragon - Theme: Death Flower Succubus (Eternal Waves) *Great Werewolf - Theme: Festival of Servants (Battle Tower) *Slogra and Gaibon - Theme: Festival of Servants (Tower of the Three Fiends, mini-bosses) *Death - Theme: Demonic Symphony Poem (Tower of the Three Fiends) *Bone Golem - Theme: Followers of Darkness -The Second-(Bloody Tears) *Somacula - Theme: Dance of Illusions & Black Night (Dracula's Return) *Chaos Castlevania Reincarnation (Absolute Chaos) *Omega - Theme: Proof of Blood (Underworld Garden) *Vadriel - Theme: Bizarre Room (Underworld Garden) *Darkside - Theme: Creatures in the Depth (Grand Finale, miniboss) *Giant Bat - Theme: Creatures in the Depth (Grand Finale, miniboss) *Kumulo & Nimbler - Theme: Creatures in the Depth (Grand Finale, minibosses) *Iron Doll - Theme: Creatures in the Depth (Grand Finale, miniboss) *"Giga" - Theme: ??? (Grand Finale) Boss Rush Mode *Master Skeleton - Theme: Piercing Silence *Slogra - Theme: Creatures in the Depth *Gaibon - Theme: Creatures in the Depth *Cerberus - Theme: Followers of Darkness -The Second- *Giant Bat - Theme: Followers of Darkness -The Third- *Legion - Theme: Legion and Nuculais *Death (CotM Version) - Theme: Dark Holy Man *Dracula (SotN Version) - Theme: Toccata into Blood Soaked Darkness (first form) & http://www.vgmuseum.com/mrp/cv-lod/music/107-FourthStruggle.MP3 (demon form) Category:Fan Games